Semiconductor devices are commonly found in modern electronic products. Semiconductor devices vary in the number and density of electrical components. Discrete semiconductor devices generally contain one type of electrical component, e.g., light emitting diode (LED), small signal transistor, resistor, capacitor, inductor, and power metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET). Integrated semiconductor devices typically contain hundreds to millions of electrical components. Examples of integrated semiconductor devices include microcontrollers, microprocessors, charged-coupled devices (CCDs), solar cells, and digital micro-mirror devices (DMDs).
Semiconductor devices perform a wide range of functions such as signal processing, high-speed calculations, transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals, controlling electronic devices, transforming sunlight to electricity, and creating visual projections for television displays.
Semiconductor devices are found in the fields of entertainment, communications, power conversion, networks, computers, and consumer products. Semiconductor devices are also found in military applications, aviation, automotive, industrial controllers, and office equipment.
Semiconductor devices exploit the electrical properties of semiconductor materials. The atomic structure of semiconductor material allows its electrical conductivity to be manipulated by the application of an electric field or base current or through the process of doping. Doping introduces impurities into the semiconductor material to manipulate and control the conductivity of the semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device contains active and passive electrical structures. Active structures, including bipolar and field effect transistors, control the flow of electrical current. By varying levels of doping and application of an electric field or base current, the transistor either promotes or restricts the flow of electrical current. Passive structures, including resistors, capacitors, and inductors, create a relationship between voltage and current necessary to perform a variety of electrical functions. The passive and active structures are electrically connected to form circuits, which enable the semiconductor device to perform high-speed calculations and other useful functions.
A semiconductor die has an active surface containing analog or digital circuits implemented as active devices, passive devices, conductive layers, and dielectric layers formed within the die and electrically interconnected according to the electrical design and function of the die. The active surface performs the electrical and mechanical design function of the semiconductor die. The active surface may also contain a sensor such as a photodiode, phototransistor, Hall effect device, piezoelectric device, nanoelectronic device, and microelectromechanical device. The active surface responses to stimulus such as light, sound, heat, electromagnetic radiation, electric fields, magnetic fields, motion, ionizing radiation, vibration, motion, acceleration, rotation, pressure, and temperature to enable the semiconductor die to perform design functions. For example, an optical sensor on the active surface reacts to light which passes through an opening or window in the semiconductor package to reach the sensor.
Semiconductor devices are generally manufactured using two complex manufacturing processes, i.e., front-end manufacturing, and back-end manufacturing, each involving potentially hundreds of steps. Front-end manufacturing involves the formation of a plurality of die on the surface of a semiconductor wafer. Each semiconductor die is typically identical and contains circuits formed by electrically connecting active and passive components. Back-end manufacturing involves singulating individual semiconductor die from the finished wafer and packaging the die to provide structural support and environmental isolation. The term “semiconductor die” as used herein refers to both the singular and plural form of the words, and accordingly can refer to both a single semiconductor device and multiple semiconductor devices.
One goal of semiconductor manufacturing is to produce smaller semiconductor devices. Smaller devices typically consume less power, have higher performance, and can be produced more efficiently. In addition, smaller semiconductor devices have a smaller footprint, which is desirable for smaller end products. A smaller semiconductor die size can be achieved by improvements in the front-end process resulting in semiconductor die with smaller, higher density active and passive components. Back-end processes may result in semiconductor device packages with a smaller footprint by improvements in electrical interconnection and packaging materials.
Another goal of semiconductor manufacturing is to produce semiconductor devices with adequate heat dissipation. High frequency semiconductor devices generally generate more heat. Without effective heat dissipation, the generated heat can reduce performance, decrease reliability, and reduce the useful lifetime of the semiconductor device.
In a conventional FO-WLCSP, a semiconductor die with contact pads is mounted to a carrier. An encapsulant is deposited over the semiconductor die and the carrier. The carrier is removed and a build-up interconnect structure is formed over the encapsulant and semiconductor die. The electrical interconnection between a FO-WLCSP containing semiconductor devices on multiple levels (3-D device integration) and external devices can be accomplished by forming redistribution layers (RDLs) within a build-up interconnect structure over both a front side and a backside of a semiconductor die within a FO-WLCSP. The formation of multiple RDLs including over a front side and backside of a semiconductor die can be a slow and costly approach for making electrical interconnection for 3-D FO-WLCSPs and can result in higher fabrication costs. Furthermore, the RDLs of build-up interconnect structures are prone to cracking and warping under stress, which can propagate through the RDLs to the semiconductor die and contact pads causing defects in the electrical interconnection. Conductive interconnect structures can be formed within the FO-WLCSPs and electrically connected to the RDLs to provide vertical electrical interconnection for 3-D device integration. Conductive interconnect structures formed within FO-WLCSPs can have poor electrical and mechanical connectivity with the RDLs. Additionally, the process of forming conductive interconnect structures can reduce structural support for the RDLs, particularly when openings are formed in the package over the RDLs. Forming build-up interconnect structures and conductive interconnect structures within FO-WLCSPs can also lead to warpage before and after removal of the carrier.
3-D device integration can be accomplished with conductive through silicon vias (TSV) or through hole vias (THV). In most TSVs and THVs, the sidewalls and bottom-side of the via are conformally plated with conductive materials to enhance adhesion. The TSVs and THVs are then filled with another conductive material, for example, by copper deposition through an electroplating process. The TSV and THV formation typically involves considerable time for the via filling, which reduces the unit-per-hour (UPH) production schedule. The equipment need for electroplating, e.g., plating bath, and sidewall passivation increases manufacturing cost. In addition, voids may be formed within the vias, which causes defects and reduces reliability of the device. TSV and THV can be a slow and costly approach to make vertical electrical interconnections in semiconductor packages. These interconnect schemes also have problems with semiconductor die placement accuracy, warpage control before and after removal of the carrier, and process cost management.
The electrical interconnection between 3-D FO-WLCSPs and external devices, in addition to including TSVs and THVs, further includes RDLs. RDLs serve as intermediate layers for electrical interconnect within a package including electrical interconnect with package I/O pads which provide electrical connection from semiconductor die within 3-D FO-WLCSP to points external to 3-D FO-WLCSPs. RDLs can be formed over both a front side and a backside of a semiconductor die within a 3-D FO-WLCSP. However, the formation of multiple RDLs including over a front side and backside of a semiconductor die can be a slow and costly approach for making electrical interconnection for 3-D FO-WLCSPs and can result in higher fabrication costs.